


'Pink and Red' and 'Cradled Hands'

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Hand Jobs, Injury, M/M, Polyamory, Size Difference, Spanking, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: holiday 2017 gift exchanges for daringstars.





	1. Pink & Red (eruri)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daringstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daringstars/gifts).



Admittedly, Erwin was not a coffee-drinker until recently. It had come to his attention that a very handsome young man was newly employed at a coffeehouse near Erwin’s workplace, and curiosity got the best of him and subsequently gave him a new habit. The establishment is cute and whimsical in a purposeful way. Furniture is all mismatched to the decor, giving the place a sort of eclectic  _ pastel-meets-quirky-fifties-housewife _ feeling, though oddly, it is very energising when Erwin comes in most mornings, and not just because of the bright colours. 

 

The handsome young man, for the most part, does his best to wave off Erwin’s flirting, but most of the time, he joins in. It’s innocent… usually. Because usually, there are other patrons of the establishment. They trade friendly banter or gripe about the city. The handsome young man recently moved here, much like Erwin himself. There’s a steadiness in their daily exchanges, trading off new information like secondhand sources: what food to avoid, where to pursue entertainment, what’s the best of the best here.

 

And sometimes their flirting is not-so-innocent. Because sometimes, it’s just the two of them and the machinery. Erwin likes those times, when the handsome young man slides him his drink, he can take a sip, and then moan with appreciation for a job well done. The handsome young man will flush up to the tips of his ears and swear and call Erwin a pervert. He won’t even defend himself, only smile back. In the most boring or stressful parts of his day, Erwin will think of the handsome young man in his pink argyle apron and the name tag that reads  _ Levi _ with a heart in the place of a dot on the  _ i. _

 

“God, you’re here a lot,” Levi says one morning when Erwin makes it to the front of the line. It’s just a momentary rush, four orders all at once, but he drops his change into the tip jar regardless. 

 

“There’s a very good reason to be here,” Erwin says playfully. “Doesn’t hurt that the reason is easy on the eyes.”

 

“Uh-uh,” Levi scoffs and holds up his left hand, showing off the exquisite diamond ring. He must be cherished deeply with a ring like that, Erwin muses. “I’ve got a husband.”

 

“Likewise,” Erwin grins, and shows off his own band. “On my honour, I’m only looking.”

 

Levi turns away but not before Erwin catches red blossoming on pretty cheeks. He lets the barista make his drink without distraction, but the mood is decidedly turned sour when Levi slams the disposable cup in front of Erwin.

 

“Look,” Levi says. “This is fun and all, but I need more than flirting as if we’re strangers, Erwin. This fucking city never sleeps and I’m working nights because of it, and you’re at work all day, and this bullshit is literally the only time we see each other. We just. We’re skew. We miss each other-- constantly. We’re out of sync. I need more.”

 

Erwin’s mind is blank for a moment at the explosion, and then he’s brought back into focus by the woman behind him clearing her throat. He gives her a passing glance but then leans in. “What do you need, then, Levi?”

 

Levi looks at him long and hard, like he’s deciding whether he should be honest or brush the whole thing off. As if it hurts to admit aloud, he murmurs, “Reassurance, Erwin.”

 

-

 

It takes another week, but Erwin aligns their schedules so that they have a full twenty-four hours together. That’s not a long time, but nevertheless, Erwin will not rush through his surprise plans.

 

When the day comes, he gets home from work early, a whole hour before Levi’s evening alarm would wake him to get ready for his overnight shift at the coffeehouse. He’s not scheduled for today, but he will still drag himself from bed at the same time.

 

Erwin showers quickly and quietly so as not to wake his husband, and then he slides into bed beside the warm, sleeping lump. Levi’s just begun to come out of his deepest dreams, and he rolls into Erwin possessively, murmuring a little bit of his special brand of sleepy nonsense that Erwin hadn’t realised he misses until now. 

 

Erwin kisses Levi's cheek and then nuzzles it, breathing out a soft, “Good morning, my love.” Levi moans in response, one eye cracked to glare at Erwin. 

 

“You're early,” Levi says, and then a few breaths later, “I’m off tonight.”

 

“You are,” Erwin confirms, finding the pulse at his husband’s jugular and licking a long stripe up his warm neck. Levi is a furnace in his slumber. He curls his body so tightly that not a wisp of heat can escape, and Erwin likes the way it tempts him. 

 

“And you're off tomorrow,” Levi continues, shifting to allow Erwin unfettered access. This is the first time their schedules have aligned in a few weeks, and Levi is suddenly awake with all the numerous possibilities. He twists his head and bites Erwin’s stubbly chin. “Fuck, finally, we have some time.”

 

Hot desperation awakens in his belly, and this time, he doesn’t deny it. Erwin’s freshly showered, his skin puffy from hot water, and Levi bites at him again, taking in a mouthful of his stubbly throat. 

 

“We have time, my love,” Erwin whispers, and when Levi surges up to bite him with fervor, he takes a handful of black hair and tugs. Levi stills in his grasp, voice caught on the uphill of a moan. “We have time. I have all the time in the world to work you.”

 

Levi’s lids lower and a fine shudder runs through his body where it lays flush with Erwin’s own. 

 

“There,” Erwin coos, slowly releasing his hold. “There you go, sweet prince, lay still for me.”

 

Levi swallows hard enough that the flash of movement makes Erwin’s eye flit down to capture it before levelling on his husband’s bottom lip, tightly drawn between teeth.

 

“Grab the headboard,” Erwin tells him. At first, Levi’s hands push out at his sides, and then he slithers them sensually through the bedsheets upward to their destination. He grabs hold of the wooden slats that make the chevron pattern, his hips raising as his back arches in sinful anticipation.

 

“Yes, my king,” he finally answers once his body settles still. Erwin sits up on their bed. The sight of his husband, sleepy-eyed and bed-headed, waiting obediently. It’s breathtaking.

 

“Oh, so lovely.” Erwin places his palms against Levi’s hips, spanning them completely in ownership. To be newlywed and newly-moved, this period of distance has taken such a toll on Levi, and Erwin feels fluttering in his chest with the hungry expression on his face. God, he’s missed him.

 

Levi’s hips give another little rut into the air with an unbidden moan and lights Erwin’s mind on fire. They have so much time, more time than ever since they’ve been here. They could go see a movie or try a restaurant or walk through the botanical gardens, but all of that pales in comparison to staying in bed and inside one another. 

 

“What are you thinking?” Erwin asks him gently, large hands kneading into Levi’s giving abdomen.

 

Levi shakes his head, eyes catching Erwin’s and refusing to look away. “Too much. Thinking too much.”

 

Erwin’s fingers curl and then Levi’s briefs are being slid down his thighs, but not off, just enough to expose his cock, hard from waking and from Erwin’s proximity. Levi hisses with the cool air against his sensitive glans, but his erection does not shy back. 

 

“Filthy, aren't you,” Erwin says more than asks. 

 

Levi nods, helplessly, flexing his cock to keep it from brushing his stomach, before sighing down into the bed, “Yeah, I am.”

 

Erwin smiles down at his husband, and without warning, he dips and takes Levi wholly in his mouth until his nose presses into the dark, coarse curls. The groan that fills their bedroom is guttural and raw and god damn, Erwin has  _ missed _ this. 

 

“Erwin,” Levi pants, giving his sounds away freely in the place of movement. The stoic and aloof shell is cracking open with every breath to reveal his vulnerability. “Erwin, it feels so good, it's so good….”

 

Erwin pulls up and off, then kisses the tip where it peeks through the foreskin. Another kiss is followed by his tongue exploring the slit and Levi’s responsive hiss fizzles down into a cry of, “Yes, yes, please!”

 

Like a crafty serpent, Erwin slips the barest tip of his tongue below the foreskin and pushes it back so that the glistening head is naked, and then he sucks it into his mouth. Levi's hips buck reflexively before he forcibly relaxes back, and Erwin smiles as he sucks the head with nibbling teeth and hollowed cheeks. Wrapping a fist around Levi's cock, Erwin begins to jack him off, all his movements in sync on the throbbing flesh, and he brings Levi to the edge without sending him over. The frustrated cry at being denied has Erwin's mouth lifting in a proud grin. He teases, “What do you say?” 

 

“Thank you,” Levi squeezes out between grit teeth. Erwin leans down and laps at his husband's exposed navel. Nuzzles it, too. “Will you show me? Show me that I'm yours, please?”

 

“Do you need a reminder?” Erwin asks, remembers the way he'd looked in the coffeehouse a week ago. 

 

Without shame, Levi begs. “Please, I need you to send all these bad thoughts away. I only want to think of you, sir. Please, make it so I can only think of you. Please tell me how much you want me. Tell me how good I am. Please, sir.”

 

After a little clumsy rearranging, Erwin gets Levi laid across his lap, his naked ass and thighs at that prime angle that makes Erwin’s palm itch. With his left hand, he strokes Levi’s hair softly, making it a bird’s nest. 

 

Sucking him off without letting him cum has set his nerves on fire, so Erwin takes advantage of that, ghosting his hands over Levi’s skin, catching on the fine hairs that cover him and nothing else. There's a tight groan from Levi’s throat as he stifles his twitching and lets the sensation consume him. He's so good, he's always so good. 

 

“That's it, there you go,” Erwin encourages him every time he successfully fights a shudder. Delight surges through him when he causes Levi to burst into goose flesh, because he knows exactly how sensitive he's making him. Without warning, Erwin taps Levi’s ass, nothing hard or even painful, but Levi's hypersensitivity convinces him otherwise and he yells out. 

 

Erwin rubs the spot as he gives long, soothing shushes. When the noise quiets from Levi and he begins to sink into Erwin's lap once more, Erwin spiderwalks his right thigh for a few minutes before tapping that one, too. By the time he's got goosebumps raised on Levi’s left thigh, Levi is twitching and jerking with anticipation. Erwin doesn't leave him hanging. 

 

“That feel good?”

 

Levi moans and nods and then finds his voice. “Yes, sir,” he whimpers. The tap makes him gasp into the sheets. 

 

From there, Erwin begins the steady work. He taps across Levi’s backside, bringing a rosy pink tinge to the skin, and then he goes a little harder, just enough to get Levi's body to prepare endorphins. He knows Levi is close when Levi begins to whine high and lift his head back, so Erwin brings him relief, giving him stinging, spread-finger slaps, concentrating the efforts onto his sit-spots until he throws his head back, moans, and then settles down, limp. 

 

Erwin lightens up on the spanking but continues to stimulate Levi through the rush with his hands and words. “You're a darling for me, you good boy.” 

 

He leans over and kisses several of the notches in Levi's spine, brought to peak with the way he’s puddled over Erwin's lap and the bed. He whispers into the skin, “There is nothing that will ever make me give you up or forget you. You are mine, and I am yours. You will always have me.”

 

Levi gives him a tiny squeak of acknowledgement but Erwin continues on in the spanking, building Levi up toward another endorphin release with steady slaps against his ass, a rhythm long-established between them, a promise,  _ you, are, mine, and, I, am, yours. _ Erwin thinks the words with each crash of his hand on the reddening skin, and he knows Levi can hear them in his own mind. 

 

Giving Levi this, giving him what he needs, it brings a burst of pleasure into Erwin and he takes those words and says them aloud to the rhythm of his hand, and when Levi is ready for another release, Erwin keeps the pace but increases the force, and then Levi is unravelling further for him. 

 

It's beautiful and Erwin can't find any words but, “Good, Levi, so  _ good.” _

 

Erwin doesn't cease the spanking, yet. He holds back on the strength of his blows little by little, until he's back to simply tapping Levi’s abused skin. By that point, Levi is coming down from his pain high, whimpering again to vocalise his happy discomforts. 

 

Carefully, Erwin removes himself from under Levi and sets the small man down on his back in the sheets. He climbs on top of him and bundles Levi into a ball below his weight, as if he is a blanket. Levi shifts and whines and moans, but when Erwin presses gentle kisses into the dip behind his ear, he purrs with contentment. 

 

“Don't ever think that I don't want you, Levi,” Erwin commands him. “No matter how hard things get, I  _ want _ you, Levi, and I will walk through hell to keep you.”

 

Levi sighs and gives a slight nod, so Erwin praises him, “Thank you for telling me what you need, Levi. Thank you for always being so good.”

 

Levi's breathing hitches but Erwin can see the welling of tears in his eyes so he pulls Levi's ear into his mouth for a sloppy kiss. He wants there to be no doubts hiding in the corners of Levi's mind. “Good, so good, Levi, always so good. Tell me, sweetheart, tell me what you need now.” 

 

“Just this,” Levi breaths. “Hold me like this.”

 

Erwin wiggles his hands out from under Levi's shoulders and frames his face, forces his chin up and takes a deep kiss. Willing and pliant beneath him, Levi lets Erwin devour his vulnerability, and Erwin feels all the more protective for it. He drops just the right amount of his weight on Levi to ground him in the coming drop, and then he talks in circles, going between praising and promising and reminding Levi that regardless of his past, Erwin is staying. Erwin will always stay with him. 

 

By the time Levi's alarm rings, they're both feeling like themselves again. Erwin fills their bathtub with near-scalding water (Levi's usual after a drop) and then after he bathes him, he orders Levi to the sofa and brings him dinner, making sure that Levi does not have to lift a finger at all for the rest of the night. 

  
  
  



	2. cradled hands (mikeri within erurimike)

It comes to negotiations on the sofa in Erwin’s office one morning. Erwin, behind his desk doing paperwork for his squad’s activities during the week-- Mike and Levi, side by side on the sofa, engrossed in separate activities. 

 

Levi gives a long look at Mike’s hand as the giant bastard holds a book up before his eyes to read, and he gives it no thought as he reaches out and takes the book. Mike goes to drop his hand but Levi lets the book fall to the floor and claims that hand instead, brings it to his lap to study it. Levi is vaguely aware that the focus of the room zooms in on him and he understands. In the three months  _ since then,  _ this is a bridge they had not crossed. There have been no touches between Levi and these two men. They’ve been holding back from Levi, waiting for him to initiate the level of contact that he’s comfortable with.

 

They’d learned quickly after  _ that _ expedition, by the third day of Levi’s tagging along, that they didn’t have to be shy of their affection when he was around. That, or they figured that if Levi insisted on being around during every waking hour of the day, that he would expect to see some things that other soldiers did not. 

 

Mike and Erwin had shown their trust in Levi by allowing him to witness them uncensored, so of course he’d kept his mouth shut about it. Not like he had anyone to gossip to, anyway. His conscription meant that he’d bypassed three years as a trainee, and that was apparently going to stunt his already stunted relationships with the other corpsmen further. 

 

“Would you like to be with us?” Erwin had asked, so straightforward that Levi had no time to think of hiding his willingness before he was nodding. Polyamory, that was not a foreign concept to him, even if it he’d never directly been a part of it.

 

“But,” Levi had meant to defend his rapid confirmation. “I’m not... there... yet.”

 

“We enjoy having you around,” Mike said quietly. “That's enough.”

 

Erwin had been rushing to agree, as if he were afraid of spooking Levi away with his enthusiasm. “Mike makes a good point. We enjoy having you with us, and there is absolutely no rush or pressure for you to provide any sort of… physical reciprocation. Truly, companionship is the most rewarding aspect.” 

 

“Yeah, no, I get that, I just.” Levi had bunched his shoulders and shrugged, and Mike nodded, clearly relating to Levi. The two of them, they were content to be alone in their tasks, and they shared a commonality in their orbit to Erwin. 

 

And a month after that first pique of interest, Levi is finally bridging this gap that separates them. He turns Mike’s hand over in his lap, examining the long fingers, the bony knuckles, the dark patches of hair. Over again, and he studies the palm, the neat parallel slashes of scars running diagonal from thumb to pinkie. 

 

“Would you hit me, if I asked you to?” Levi slides his palm to meet Mike’s, measuring their fingers. Mike’s are almost a full two phalanges longer, his palm taller and wider by an inch in all directions. 

 

Erwin pauses in his writing and watches, Levi is absolutely sure, because he can practically feel the intense burn of those blue eyes focused on him. It's the sort of burn that Levi has learned to enjoy, over the last few months. 

 

Mike’s answer comes after he slots his fingers between Levi's and clasps their hands together. “I would, if you asked for it. And Erwin ordered me.”

 

In sync, they meet one another’s gazes. Mike is rarely indulgent in eye contact, but he graciously allows Levi to be the one to break it and together, they look at Erwin. 

 

“I would order it, if Levi needed it,” Erwin agrees simply. 

 

-

 

Levi incurs minor infractions on a weekly basis, purely by ignorance. Those three years for the trainee corps include book studies, and without that previous knowledge, Levi must learn by trial and error. Those mistakes, Erwin forgives with an extra duty or two. 

 

But it's when Levi’s spitting venom, purposefully being a piece of shit, that Erwin intercedes, Mike at his right hand. Mike  _ for _ his right hand. Erwin watches with a pleasant expression and orders Mike to the dirty work. 

 

It strangely sustains them through the tense weeks leading up to the next expedition. But even though he is a veteran twice beyond the walls, Levi flees in panic once the gate closes behind them on the return. He hears Erwin's rough call for him to return to formation, but he's not listening, not even when Keith bellows that desertion means death, because he can feel death approaching regardless. 

 

It’s Mike that chases him down outside of Shinganshina, into the open expanse of Maria, tackles Levi sideways off his own horse and cradles his head in those massive hands to protect Levi’s skull from injury. There's a splinter in his calm façade, because for all Mike’s solemn peacefulness and indifferent attitude, his temper can be quickly drawn to the surface like blood to a cut. 

 

So Levi struggles for all he’s worth, makes Mike crash him to his broad chest and pin him with twice his own weight to keep him still. Levi's compliance is only earned when Mike takes an unforgiving hold of his hair, so he follows Mike back to the barracks on horseback, more exhausted than tamed, itching for a fight with the first person to say anything to him. 

 

Erwin awaits them outside the stables when they're finished putting their horses in for the night, and he doesn't need to say a word for Levi and Mike to follow on his heels. The training yard is full, cadets and officers standing in as an audience, a small cleared space at the center when the crowd parts to let them through. 

 

“Gear straps. Jackets,” Erwin says with an outstretched arm. Levi is hesitant, but Mike’s accepting, calm expression as he shucks the tan jacket infects Levi with a sense of duty. 

 

“Shirts,” their squad leader says and the two subordinates obey that order as well. When they're standing in just their white trousers and brown boots, Erwin raises his voice to address them alongside the crowd. “To amend for your attempted desertion, you will perform physical exercises until I deem your efforts satisfactory. Let's start with a set of fifty push-ups. Begin!”

 

-

 

“Mike… he brought me back, he didn't deserve that,” Levi whispers. Erwin sits beside them on the bed, pulls the covers up to tuck them in. 

 

“Keith wanted you arrested, Levi,” Mike murmurs. He cups the back of Levi’s head, his thumb at the corner of Levi’s left eye, the tip of his middle finger at the corner of his right eye. These fucking hands. When Levi has needed those hands to make him hurt, he's been taken care of, and when he's needed unspoken gentleness, he's been taken care of. Always. He loves these hands. Mike pulls Levi's head closer and Levi rolls over the in the bed to face him. “But he wouldn't risk losing his two strongest men.”

 

Levi butts his forehead into Mike’s chin affectionately and receives a kiss there. 

 

-

 

Their success the next time beyond the walls comes with a grave effect on Levi. No one dies. And that leaves their returning ranks giddy, excited, daring to laugh. Finally, a reprieve from mourning and roster changes. Mike rides in close to Levi at one point, nostrils flaring and eyes roving, and Levi has to only nod to confirm the man’s suspicions. 

 

Levi chuckles along with the soldiers and grits his teeth behind a grin as he stumbles into the medical wing, heavy in Mike’s side. He's traded his left ankle-- the one he always uses to push off a titan or into a spin-- to ensure the lives of his comrades. It would have been fine if he'd stopped at the first sharp snap, but he didn't. The bones are blown to smithereens and he’ll always be more susceptible to fracturing it again, but at least, for  _ once,  _ everyone is alive. 

 

Mike tends to him for the afternoon, getting them bathed and fed and propped up in bed together once the adrenaline fades and the worst of the pain roars loud and clear. Oxytocin is good for pain treatment, made necessary by Levi’s refusal for opioids that take his mind from his body, so all that's left is to lay skin against skin. 

 

Levi doesn't hide the pain here and alone with Mike. He squirms and whimpers, unable to chase a sleep deep enough to escape the pain, and when Mike asks the question, Levi gives his consent. 

 

“Yes, please, whatever you think will help. Touch me anywhere, I don't give a fuck,” Levi rasps. 

 

Large, calloused hands pull Levi’s back against a hot chest, and then Mike rolls them so that he's on his own back with Levi on top of him. There's minor shuffling as Mike sits them up against the headboard. 

 

He doesn't ask Levi twice for consent before he pushes the bedcovers back and runs his massive hand down Levi’s abdomen, the reach spanning completely. Levi's cock looks so small in his hold, even when it's been stroked to stand proudly in arousal. Mike’s cock joins in soon, like an interested voyeur curving up along Levi’s ass and slapping itself against his belly beside his much smaller cock. It's heavy and dripping and Levi really is not surprised by the sheer mass of it. Everything about Mike is so big. Mike brings his cock into his grasp with Levi’s, and he brings them both to climax as efficiently as a slash to the nape. 

 

It's enough to push Levi into a fitful sleep, and when he wakes with whimpers and squirms once more, Mike proves that there's much more his huge hands can do to ease the pain, especially with Erwin there to instruct him. 


End file.
